Jessie
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: Jessie has been adopted by Foaly and is training at LEP Academy. During her training there's yet another Fowl who's a criminal mastermind ad breeches LEP. She falls in love with him and the story goes on from there. Please R&R.


Jessie

The digital clock struck midnight making me jump out of the rolling chair that I had made myself comfortable in. I clutched the rim of my tin foil hat which had half fallen off my head. You never could be too sure when a Mud Man could start probing your brain with them getting smarter by the year and all. I got up slowly and stared at the half finished blueprints on the desk. Once again I had put off completing my school tech. project till the last two days. I guess I wasn't inspired to work, my teachers called it laziness. I didn't care much at all. I would have Foaly, my adoptive parent, quickly scan over the creation and be on my way. I gave a yawn as I crossed my room to the fridge. I searched it for anything to drink. As long as it had caffeine I was okay.

I took a seat once again on my chair and casually crossed my legs. I stared blankly at the paper and groaned. Hoverblades. It seemed like such a good idea when I first started my project but now as I designed them it seemed hopeless. Every equation I tried to keep them up I somehow had to modify the boot. I scratched my head and began to gulp down the carbonated drink. The door opened and the sound of hooves came to me.

"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie get some sleep," Foaly said to me.

"On what? My sea of papers?" I retorted pointing to my bed, which was scattered with papers.

"If you have to sleep on the couch," Foaly replied calmly. He pulled the chair away from my desk and pushed it to the couch that already was made for me.

I half shut my eyes. "Maybe if I used the same design from the jet packs then maybe it'll work." I yawned again and fell onto the couch. I soon fell asleep.

The next morning as I phased back to reality I heard the giggles of Caballine. I moaned and placed my pillow over my face wishing her to vanish into thin air. Unfortunately it didn't happen. I sat up and checked the clock.

"10:00? But that means…" I began.

"It means you have the day off," Foaly finished and placed my hat back onto my mess of hair.

I gave him a 'thank you' smile and swished my legs out from under the blanket. I then placed my head in my hands and sighed. "I'm never going to finish my project."

"You mean this project?" He asked dangling the blueprints in front of my face. I lunged for them and he pulled it back. "Thank you Foaly," he said mockingly.

"Thank you Foaly," I cried taking the prints from him hands. I unfurled it gently and scanned them. I didn't understand how he got the blades to work. "But how? Whatever I tried it never worked."

"I took your theory of using the jet pack and it seemed to work so I took it from there," he explained.

I jumped up and gave him the biggest hug I could. My petite arms barely making it around his torso. Caballine smiled and ruffled my hair. I snubbed my nose and rushed to my room. Minutes later I came back out and gobbled down a meal.

"I'm going to my afternoon classes," I said and stuffed my work into a backpack. I left closing the door and leaving a shocked Foaly and Caballine. I hesitated at the door for several moments and pushed back a strand of hair from my face. The top half of my school jump suit tied around my waist.

Several minutes later I headed towards the Academy. The Academy trained future LEP officers and techies like myself. I hated the Academy and only went to get a better understanding of how to use various technologies and building my own.

I stepped onto the school grounds and decided to wander to the school cafeteria. It was lunch and there was always a large group of students and from that group I always found someone to talk to. As I stepped into the large, blue room the smell of cooking meat made me gag. I found an empty table and slipped into one of the plastic chairs. I opened my blueprints again and stared in amazement at Foalys contributions. I soon found myself joined my three others.

"Short," I exclaimed. "And ugg…the Kelp brothers." I liked Short, she was a brilliant girl and I knew she would go far. It was in her genes. The Kelp brothers on the other hand weren't so bright and were way out of their league. I was surprised they made it as far as they did. Damn, I was surprised Grub even reproduced.

"Hey Jessie," Myrn Kelp embraced me in a light hug. I held my breath. He smelled like a combination of old cologne and dirt. Not the best combination. I pushed myself away from his hug and faced Short.

"We're doing a practice situation today and we go above," Mika commented.

"So soon?" I asked panic lining my voice.

"It's our final project for that class."

Great, just what I needed, a situation. I groaned. I should have stayed home today. The lunch bell soon rang marking the end of the period and the students filed to class.

The class was configured in such a way that each techie had their own desks with one computer and a headset. Whatever else we needed we were to supply it on our own. So I had _borrowed _equipment from Foaly. On the far wall was a simple handgun and another headset with numbers that matched to a techie. I took a seat and tapped my fingers on the desk.

"Okay Cadets. As you know we have a practice situation today. We have low ranking criminals above but they're targeted so we have an eye on them just in case something goes wrong," our teacher said. "Time for pairs. Short you're with Stanly. Jessie you're with Kelp."

"But Captain I'm usually with Short," I cried.

"Well not today," he sighed.

I groaned and looked over at my idiotic partner. He casually was picking at an old scab. I shivered. Soon the students were in pairs and I dragged mine away. "Okay listen. When you're up there you listen to me. Cause if you don't I will have to hurt you. I have not once lost my partner during a situation." I tightened my grip on his collar.

He nodded. "Got it. You're in charge," he squeaked.

I let him go and took a seat. After watching Myrn struggle with his equipment and I motioned him to me. I raised a clear oval shaped item and pointed it to his eye. He backed off and raised his arms.

"She's going to poke my eye out!"

"It's an iriscam. It'll allow me to tape your actions," I murmured.

Myrn eyed me suspiciously but then gave in. I gently placed it on his eye and pulled up the window. Myrn and I watched the scene going on. The bell rang signaling for them to start. My partner ran to the shuttle pod and I heard it leave. The teacher handed each of us a portfolio and I slowly opened mine. The name read Simon La Veil. I had heard of him but he just did simple corner store robberies. How boring.

"Myrn, we have a guy named Simon La Veil. It says he's a pixie and that he's tricksy. He also loves to talk and will try to talk his way out of the situation. Don't listen to him got it?" I said.

"Right," was his reply.

"I'll talk more when you're up top."

I shut off my microphone and leaned back in my seat. It would take a while before they reached the top and so I decided to relax. It was the only thing I liked about this class. I watched the time and thirty minutes past by slowly. Myrn spoke and once again I turned on my mic.

"Okay Myrn our guy steals stuff from corner stores so that's where our best bet is," I explained. "Now stay quiet and stay low."

"Rightio boss."

I watched him move through his iriscam. He was invisible to the rest of the world. My heart quickened as he flew through the busy streets.

"Send me a picture of him Jessie," he said.

I sent a picture to his helmet. "Any luck?"

"None as of yet." I began to bite my nails and tapped my fingers on the desk with my free hand. "Hold up. I see him."

"Good. Pursue."

He ran up behind him and pulled out his badge. "Freeze LEP! You're under arrest Simon La Veil."

Simon panicked and ran off down the street. Myrn followed close behind. He raised his gun and fired. Simon turned a corner into an alley and Myrn followed. Both stopped and stood face to face.

"You're a LEP officer eh?" Simon asked.

"Don't give him any information," I whispered in his ear.

"Look I didn't do anything. Just a few robberies. I was cleared of all my charges," he explained walking slowly to Myrn. He raised his gun. "What a pretty gun," Simon cooed.

"Don't do anything stupid Myrn," I said.

Simon was soon face to face with Myrn and smiled. "BOO!" He cried and pushed him back. There was a gunshot and I saw Simon deflect the stun ray. The iriscam went black and I stood up.

"Myrn? Myrn? MYRN!!!" I cried. I jumped to my feet and slammed my hands onto the desk.

……………………………………………………………………………………

AN: It's a work in progress.


End file.
